onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart Pirates
200,000,000| captain=Trafalgar Law| |}} The Heart Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew discovered on the Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. Their potential is further seen with the release of Haki by Silvers Rayleigh, against which nearly every notable crewmate was able to withstand. Pirate Flag Like many other pirates from the North Blue, the Heart Pirates do not use a skull and crossbones, but a smiley instead. It resembles a virus, the reason might be because Trafalgar Law is a doctor and also because of his epithet "Surgeon of Death". Crew Members The crew appears to have at least nine members, including Law himself. The most prominent feature of the crew is that they all wear the same boiler-suit apparel, other than Law himself,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, The Eleven Supernovas are shown. as well as Bart, a new recruit who changed into a black shirt. A similar clothing design has also been seen being worn by the Tenryuubitos' slaves, with the only notable difference being that the Heart Pirates have their jolly roger on their suits. At least 5 crew members, including Bepo and the newly recruited Jean Bart have been confirmed. Later on, more crewmates were revealed, as seen in Chapter 591. It appears that Bepo and two of the main unnamed members are all proficient in martial arts, in which they all seem stylistically similar. Also, Law is the doctor onboard.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Trafalgar Law yells to Buggy to bring him Luffy because he is a doctor. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are a strong crew for them to have made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago, and have a captain with such a high bounty. With the addition of the new member, famous pirate captain Jean Bart, the crew may have grown even stronger. All crewmembers were able to withstand a blast of Haki from Silvers Rayleigh, though the crew member in the casquette hat stated that he almost passed out, which may indicate he is slightly less powerful.. Like the rest of Supernovas, they were able to escape Kizaru's raid. They were also able to make it to Marineford, where the war was taking place not long after leaving Sabaody Archipelago. They also seem to have medical expertise, as their submarine is supplied with what looks like a complete operating theater, and their captain is a medic capable enough to heal Luffy while he was on the verge of death. Ship The Heart Pirates use a as their main mode of transportation. It first appeared in Chapter 578 and Episode 477.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 578 and Episode 477, Law arrives at Marineford in his submarine. Despite the fact that it works like a submarine, its design is similar to a ship as it has a mast and lamps on the outside. Also, on the side of it is the Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates with the word DEATH (referring to the tattoos on Trafalgar Law's hands and his epithet, "The Surgeon of Death"). From the inside, the submarine seems to be well-equipped with medical apparatuses and life-supports systems all stored in the sick bay.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 581, Luffy's getting healed with the help of the submarine's medical equipment. The vessel seems to display considerable speed and maneuverability when submerged, as seen when it completely outpaced Aokiji's Ice Age, and evaded Kizaru's Yasakani no Magamata.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, the Heart Pirates evade the attacks from Aokiji and Kizaru. It also seems that the submarine can go through the Calm Belt since it left Amazon Lily without needing to be accompanied by the Kuja Pirates' ship. Trivia * The crew's name is possibly a reference to the medical expertise of its captain and general medical theme, as the heart is one of the many organs that may receive surgical operations and is the overall basis for life. * In the Japanese fandom, the two unnamed pirates are often called "Penguin" (ペンギン) and "Casquette" (キャスケット). The former after the word on his cap, and the latter after the Japanese name of the type of hat he wears. References Site Navigation de:Heart-Piratenbande zh:紅心海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies